


Bandolins

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: A alegria das sextas-feiras de Baekhee é ir a um bar despencado apenas para assistir à Kim Seomin dançar.





	Bandolins

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeeey! 
> 
> Eu tava numa canseira pra escrever uma soulmate!au e aí, enquanto ouvia a música lindinha do Oswaldo Montenegro, chamada Bandolins, acabei plotando isso. É simples e curto, definitivamente não a melhor coisa que já escrevi, mas pelo menos matei a vontade... E até gostei <3 Espero que gostem também.

É uma hora da manhã quando Baekhee apresenta sua identidade na entrada do bar capenga e, após um breve aceno de cabeça do segurança, é liberada para entrar. Eles nunca acreditam que ela tem a idade que diz ter. Esta não é a primeira vez em que o vigia a chama de  _menina_ ao vê-la passar e, definitivamente, não é a primeira vez que todos os olhos do bar a lambem de cima abaixo tão logo o salto das botas se faz notar no chão de madeira podre. A apresentação da noite ainda não começou e assim, todo e qualquer som por si só já chama atenção demais; acompanhado de traços suaves e cabelos compridos, então, torna-se um grande evento.

Baekhee reconhece a maior parte dos rostos e não cumprimenta nenhum; todos guardam algum rancor contra ela por ter rejeitado seus inúmeros convites para dividirem a cama. Como se fosse esse o único motivo pelo qual uma mulher sozinha entraria num bar periférico às uma da manhã... É difícil saber quais deles possuem tatuagens no punho, se é que algum deles deu essa sorte, mas não é como se elas possuíssem hoje algum valor. Com ou sem elas, os homens a cercam como predadores e Baekhee não consegue se acostumar. Às vezes, tem a impressão de que seus passeios noturnos lhe trarão uma morte humilhante, como são os estupros e os abusos, mas ainda assim é compelida a estar ali; se ela, com vinte e cinco anos, formação em jiu-jitsu e um canivete no bolso, se sente vulnerável, o que será então de Seomin?

— Ei, moça. — O barman é o único a quem ela ainda se dá o trabalho de reconhecer, pois tem uma aliança no dedo, uma tatuagem no punho, onde, mesmo sem querer, Baekhee consegue ler os dizeres “ _uma piña colada”. —_ Vai querer o quê?

— Água.

— Sempre água, princesa, sempre água... — A voz soa viscosa contra a nuca de Baekhee e a sensação de nojo é inevitável; mais do que nunca, torna-se consciente do canivete. Seria apenas um golpe... — Por que não bebe um drink?  _Relaxa,_ doçura. Você está sempre tão tensa. Sabe do que você precisa?

Baekhee é salva de forçosamente conhecer os pensamentos de seu companheiro de bar pela entrada de Seomin no pequeno tablado de madeira podre, sobre o qual incide uma iluminação pobre e suja — e o qual todos gostam de chamar de palco. É um arranjo medíocre, nada digno de Seomin, a quem auditórios, platéias e até mesmo aplausos ensurdecedores talvez não fossem o suficiente, mas a beleza da moça contamina o local a ponto de tais detalhes perderem a importância.

A presença de Seomin sozinha já é capaz de transformar qualquer ato em hipnose, cada passo um espetáculo do qual ninguém consegue desviar os olhos. Tudo embalado pelo deslizar dos acordes de bandolim, fruto dos dedos mágicos do homem de presença quase invisível que acompanha a moça. E, na ironia mais doce de todas, é este mesmo homem  o único com quem Baekhee se permitiu dividir os lençóis.

É um amante dedicado, Baekhee se lembra, quando ambos trocam um sorriso e um cumprimento breve. Chama-se Joonmyun. Beijou-a como se fosse preciosa, conseguiu arrancar dela mais de um orgasmo no quarto de motel que tinham alugado e, ao fim, deitou-se com ela na cama para que pudessem conversar sobre aquilo que Baekhee realmente queria: Seomin. Tudo o que Baekhee sabe sobre a moça, o faz graças a ele. Ele possui uma tatuagem —  _olha por onde anda, mané —_ e Baekhee se recorda de uma história sobre um esbarrão em uma avenida cheia de Seoul. Joonmyun nunca mais voltou a encontrar a moça e também já se cansou de procurá-la. Um bom homem; merecia mais do que ser a sombra de uma mulher cuja presença o eclipsa completamente.

 _Não reclamo, porém,_ disse ele, enquanto ambos dividiam um cigarro na sacada de madeira podre do motel.  _É minha irmã mais velha, e eu a amo... E dançar é o sonho dela. Não há nada que vá deixá-la tão feliz como arrastar os pés..._

E, quando as primeiras notas da canção começam a soar, até mesmo o mais distraído dos homens consegue ver que Joonmyun tem razão. Seomin mal ultrapassa um metro e meio de altura.  O abraço das sapatilhas gastas nos pés é frouxo, como se elas já não agüentassem mais o trabalho, e os cabelos são um emaranhado de nós que se remexe e embola no mesmo ritmo de cara girar. O vestido de seda encardida que a envolve lhe dá um ar etéreo quando os movimentos o levitam, as mangas soltas lhe fazendo o papel de asas quando mexe os braços — a pele limpa, sem tatuagens. E ela sorri todo o tempo, os olhos fechados, girando e rindo como uma criança, às vezes cantarolando junto aos acordes da música. Nada é dito, pois a apresentação fala por si só: bela na mesma medida em que é miserável, um oásis de poesia em meio a paredes descascadas, madeiras podres e homens mais podres ainda.

Toda sexta, Seomin entra neste bar, acompanhada pelo irmão, dança uma única música e vai embora. Toda sexta, Baekhee entra nesse mesmo bar, assiste à apresentação e se pergunta o que está fazendo da própria vida. Há semanas interrompe encontros, saídas com os amigos, desperdiça horas de sono e rearranja compromissos para estar aqui — e, há semanas, tenta descobrir o porquê. Seomin tem sobre si a influência que luz exerce nas mariposas; Baekhee se vê gravitando em direção a ela sem nem perceber.

E é assustador, estar tão atraída por uma desconhecida a ponto de mal conseguir se manter no controle dos próprios pensamentos. Baekhee não tem coragem de iniciar um contato; as aparições da mulher são breves como relâmpagos. Entrar, dançar, provocar a fome de todos os homens e então sair pela porta, protegida da lascívia em relação a qual parece ser tão ignorante. Já se tornou uma espécie distorcida de rotina: observá-la de longe, desejá-la, perguntar-se  _o que há nela de tão especial..._ E manter o silêncio.

A música desacelera ao ponto em que se torna uma cantiga de notas isoladas e enfim morre. O silêncio a substitui. Seomin sorri para todos e para ninguém, ofegante e um pouco suada, e apenas depois de sua pequena reverência que a cacofonia de aplausos se deixa começar. Sob todo o ruído, ela aperta as mãos no colo e procura o olhar do irmão em cima do tablado, pois este parece reconfortá-la: a postura relaxa um pouco, e Seomin suporta os minutos finais de aplausos com o rubor a pintar-lhe as bochechas.

— É uma boneca — diz um dos homens para o outro ao seu lado, a voz escorregadia; Baekhee a sente com um arrepio em sua própria pele, ainda que a atenção não seja direcionada a si. — E tem os pulsos imaculados... É virgem para o amor. Por que não nos dá uma chance?

— E quão pouco valem os pulsos imaculados nos dias de hoje? — o outro retruca, não menos malicioso. — Bem menos do que uma boa trepada. O que poderíamos dar a ela, se nos quisesse... Lá vai a boneca.

Seomin desce do tablado com todo o cuidado do mundo e espera que Joonmyun se junte a ela para que saiam do bar; o que acontece, contudo, em um quebrar de rotina, é um diálogo breve entre os dois, do qual Baekhee resgata muito pouco. Joonmyun parece tenso; o semblante cheio de caretas e linhas de expressão o denuncia. Um ou dois minutos se passam e então, pela primeira vez em semanas, provavelmente desde que Baekhee começou a freqüentar o bar, Joonmyun sai sozinho pela porta.

E, diante desse simples ato, toda a atmosfera do boteco parece se transformar. Olhares varrem Seomin de cima abaixo, alguns sorrisos maldosos são trocados e, com a intimidade forçada dos interesseiros, um dos homens se apressa a envolvê-la pela cintura e conduzi-la até o bar. Seomin não lhe oferece resistência; de tudo, olhos caídos e sem expressão a fazem parecer no máximo entediada.

— Vai querer algo para beber, moça?

— Não, obrigada... Já estou indo. Joonmyun teve que ir primeiro, mas eu já vou atrás. — A voz dela é fina, um pouco esganiçada, e contrasta fortemente com o tom seco: — Agradeço.

Tenta se desvencilhar, mas não consegue dar dois passos para trás antes que outro homem a cerque, sorrindo-lhe aberto com dentes amarelados, a pele desidratada de cigarro e desleixo. Os homens a rodeiam completamente agora e a cena é tão nauseante que Baekhee sente vontade de gritar. Um breve olhar com o barman parece comprovar que ele sente o mesmo. A tensão é visível no cômodo; o canivete no bolso de Baekhee parece muito pesado, como se chamasse sua atenção, e ela o toca levemente sobre o jeans.

— Fica, neném. — O homem, rouco, se interrompe para tossir algumas vezes. — Você sempre vai embora... Nunca tivemos a chance de te conhecer melhor...

Qual seriam as chances de Baekhee contra dez homens que possuem o dobro de seu peso? Não muita. Cabe chamar a polícia? Nada foi feito ainda, embora a promessa esteja implícita no ar, no modo detestável como os homens ofegam frente à perspectiva do que querem fazer. Intrometer-se? Gritar por ajuda? Baekhee se engasga ao tomar uma decisão e, à vontade no o silêncio se estende, Seomin acaba por fazê-lo ela mesma: dá de ombros e volta a se sentar ao balcão, chamando o barman para pedir uma dose de conhaque. Os homens ao seu redor riem de júbilo. O estômago de Bakhee se revira em náusea.

Seomin parece, longe da dança, do acorde dos bandolins, uma pessoa completamente diferente; uma faceta que, graças ás suas idas e vindas relâmpago, Baekhee nunca teve a chance de apreciar. Ela é sóbria, fala pouco e demonstra menos ainda; uma, duas horas se passam, e mal toca na bebida ou participa nos assuntos. Os homens sempre falam por ela, como se não estivessem realmente interessados no que têm a dizer, e usam de qualquer desculpa para tocarem-na, iniciativas das quais ela não recua; mal parece prestar atenção neles, na verdade.

Em algum ponto da noite, as duas se encaram nos olhos. Na primeira vez em que acontece, é um acidente — Baekhee quer chamar o garçom, pedir mais uma água, bem no momento em que a outra está olhando em sua direção —, mas as consecutivas repetições do ato, além de deixarem Baekhee extremamente nervosa, indicam que Seomin tem algo em mente. É possível sentir os olhos dela sobre si mesmo quando Baekhee finge não prestar atenção; e, nos momentos finalmente reúne coragem para encará-la, o sorrisinho que exibe no canto dos lábios faz com que se amedronte toda novamente.

Ambas não trocam uma palavra.

— Tudo bem, cavalheiros, obrigada pelas bebidas e pela conversa maravilhosa, mas eu preciso mesmo ir... — diz Seomin quando o relógio velho da parede bate três e meia da manhã. Se espreguiça, olhando para Baekhee durante todo o tempo. — Estou com sono, cansada... — Pede a conta, mas os homens se insistem para bancar suas despesas e ela não discute. — Vocês são tão gentis! Espero que a gente converse de novo...

Caminha em direção à porta, ignorante dos olhares que a lambem de cima a baixo e se interrompe na entrada a fim olhar por cima do ombro e acenar para todos. Seu sorriso, ao mesmo tempo em que brilhante demais, não parece alcançar os olhos.

— Vou-me. Não façam nada errado, hein, meninos?

Sucede-se um conjunto de risadas que têm em comum um toque de malícia. É um mau sinal, mas Seomin o ignora em favor de retribuir o olhar de Baekhee sobre si, piscando um olho antes de virar as costas e se perder na madrugada. Burburinhos sucedem sua partida, vários deles assustadores demais para os ouvidos de Bakhee; o que a outra têm na cabeça ao se jogar sozinha pelas ruas da cidade no meio da noite?

Atrapalhando-se com os próprios pertences, consegue abrir a carteira e jogar um monte de notas sobre o balcão, esperando que sejam o bastante para cobrir suas despesas; talvez deixar alguma gorjeta para o barman. A verdade é que não se importa muito: corre para a porta e para no mesmo lugar onde Seomin parou minutos antes, tirando o canivete do bolso e apontando-o na direção de todos os homens como em um aviso: não me sigam. O ato provoca risadas — o que é uma mulher franzina com um canivete na mão? —, mas ainda assim tem o efeito pretendido.

Baekhee caminha sozinha por uma avenida deserta, ninguém em seu encalço. Parece sorte demais esperar que Seomin esteja perto o suficiente para ser encontrada, mas é isso o que acontece; em uma das muitas ruas perpendiculares à avenida, Seomin a espera apoiada na esquina. Sob a iluminação dos postes, o vestido e os cabelos claros a fazem parecer ainda mais branca, quase fantasmagórica; não fosse o leve rubor em suas bochechas e o brilho do suor sobre a pele, poderia ser confundida com uma boneca. Ela não está sorrindo em seu estado de vigília, mas o faz tão logo pousa os olhos em Baekhee. Parece satisfeita; contente.

Quando Baekhee abre a boca para qualquer coisa, o estender do silêncio começando a incomodá-la, Seomin a cala com um dedo sobre seus lábios. Tudo é estranho; o isolamento da rua desocupada, a presença sobrenatural da outra mulher, a quietude cheia de significados ocultos. Por um instante, Seomin lhe encara nos olhos, e Baekhee consegue ler neles o divertimento que ela sente; depois, num aperto delicado, permite que a outra a conduza pela avenida deserta.

As ruas se tornam um labirinto no qual Baekhee não presta atenção, hipnotizada pela figura ao seu lado. Seomin não se contenta em apenas andar e conduzir: ela dança. Cantarola uma musiquinha por debaixo da respiração, rodopia, gira, pendura-se nos postes de luz para simular poledances, pula os buracos da calçada como uma bailarina... Às vezes ri sozinha; às vezes ri para Baekhee, subitamente tímida, abaixando os olhos e escondendo uma mecha de cabelo embaraçado atrás da orelha.

Há um convite nos olhares que Baekhee, depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, perde a vergonha de recusar: durante um dos tantos giros que Seomin dá na calçada — como ela não fica tonta? —, solta o corpo e a acompanha. Há uma falha na calçada; quase tropeça e se sente ridícula. A risada da outra, porém, faz com quem se sinta menos autoconsciente da própria falta de jeito; à medida a avenida vai dando lugar a vias cada vez mais estreitas, ambas bailam juntas, fazendo a música com seus próprios cantarolares fora de tom e sintonia. Em algum ponto do caminho, valsam exatamente no meio da rua, Baekhee fazendo às vezes de condutora; em outro, apostam corrida por entre as árvores de uma alameda, escondendo-se atrás dos troncos, rindo alto demais.

Quando finalmente param em frente a um sobrado capenga de paredes descascadas e janelas apodrentadas, penduradas pelas dobradiças, estão ofegantes. Baekhee só consumiu água nesta noite, mas ainda assim se sente bêbada; quem lhe garante que não acordará em sua cama, derrubada por uma ressaca, com apenas lembranças de um sonho feliz e sobrenatural para levar consigo? Não seria a primeira vez que Seomin invadiu seus pensamentos durante o sono; a onírica dela já é esperada.

O toque dos lábios de Seomin contra os seus é, porém, real demais, e em sua rapidez, pega Baekhee completamente de surpresa. Em um instante de choque, com olhos bem abertos e o corpo petrificado no mesmo lugar, não sente nada; e então, logo depois, deixando cair as pálpebras e puxando a outra mulher para perto de si com dedos trêmulos, sente tudo de uma vez só. O cérebro entra em parafuso, sentidos bombardeados por Seomin em todas as formas: o cheiro do suor, a textura ressecada dos lábios, a sensação áspera dos cabelos, o gosto da saliva grossa em suas bocas, o som das respirações irregulares.

Um beijo se torna dois, que então se desdobram em três e, por fim, Baekhee desiste de contar. Ambas caminham até a parede da casa, onde Seomin se apoia de maneira mais confortável para primeiro abraçá-la e depois passear as mãos para cima e para baixo em suas costas. O toque é gostoso contra o tecido da blusa. Há um senso de conforto em estar ali, cercada por Seomin, sorvendo os gemidos abandonados contra sua boca, a excitação se espalhando de maneira gradual pelo corpo; o prazer morno e suave como o lamber das marolas nas areias da praia.

Baekhee não quer que acabe nunca; se ela assim o permitisse, poderia beijar Seomin para sempre. Os lábios adormecem, porém, e a cada segundo que se passa, o domínio meigo da sonolência sobre seu corpo ganha mais e mais força — nem sequer tem vontade de resistir. Assim, afasta-se, e o primeiro sorver do ar lhe afeta como um safanão; ofegante como quem é salva de um afogamento, precisa de longos minutos para se reorientar, piscando, olhos arregalados, o suor escorrendo pela raiz empapada do cabelo.

Seomin observa cada uma de suas expressões com interesse. Há um sorriso brincando no canto de seus lábios inchados, os olhos cintilando por algo que Baekhee não consegue decifrar muito bem, mas que lhe faz se sentir quente e acolhida mesmo assim.

— Já são semanas suas me observando, Baekhee — diz ela, e as palavras ardem na pele do braço da outra como uma ferroada. Baekhee puxa o ar por entre os dentes num assobio, segurando o punho entre os dedos, e ambas assistem juntas ao desenhar lento da tatuagem, que assume a forma das palavras recém-ditas por Seomin em uma caligrafia torta. O momento da tatuagem é esperado, idealizado, contam-se contos e mais contos de fada sobre ele; ainda assim, diante do fato em si, tudo o que Baekhee consegue fazer é olhar embasbacada para a cicatriz. Seomin dá uma risadinha. — Eu tinha o pressentimento de que isso aconteceria...

Baekhee desvia a atenção do próprio punho para encarar a outra, ainda se sentindo incapaz de formular sentenças coesas. Por fim, tudo o que consegue formular, numa voz baixinha, é:

— Por quê?

Seomin lhe estende o braço e ambas observam juntas o desenhar das palavras ali também; a tatuagem, muito mais curta que a da própria Baekhee, decora-lhe o punho com a delicadeza de uma pulseira. Como se Baekhee estivesse escrito ali com suas próprias mãos, a caligrafia é pequena, redondinha, e tem todos os maneirismos pelos quais foi tão alertada na escola: a curva desnecessária que faz o corpo do “p”, o modo como o circunflexo se abre, como um daqueles pássaros minimalistas, a distância insuficiente entre as letras, que se misturam umas às outras em alguns pontos.

— Bonita letra... Combina com você. — O tom de Seomin é suave, quase um cantarolar. — Exatamente como eu esperava. Você não tinha esse pressentimento, Baekhee?

— Como... como você sabe meu nome?

— Da mesma forma que você sabe o meu. Joonmyun, este anjo...

Baekhee sentiu um toque de apreensão: saberia Seomin do que ela e Joonmyun tinham feito?

— Eu sei que vocês dormiram juntos.  — Ela deu de ombros e, diante da expressão horrorizada da outra, riu alto, o som reverberando na rua vazia em um eco fantasmagórico.  — Somos irmãos, ele me conta as coisas. Eu achei até bom você ter tomado essa iniciativa... Pensei que, depois de ele te contar o que contou, você me procuraria. Mas você não é muito boa para tomar iniciativas, não é, Baekhee?

— Eu...

— Você é linda — diz Seomin, sorrindo. Depois, envolve-lhe o punho com a mão e pousa suavemente os lábios sobre a tatuagem. Por um segundo, Baekhee se esquece de como respirar. — Eu sempre achei. Mas sou boa para disfarçar, não sou?

— Você... É...

Seomin sorri, acompanhando o balbuciar de Baekhee com balançares curtos de cabeça.

— Eu...?

— Você é linda também — acaba engasgando. — Eu...

— Você...?

As palavras lhe escapam; oscila na beira de um desmaio, tomada por nervoso, cansaço e ansiedade. Felizmente — talvez pela influência da tatuagem, talvez por simplesmente ser uma boa pessoa —, Seomin não insiste. Beija mais uma vez a marca que a outra exibe no punho e então a conduz até a porta, errando algumas vezes até enfim conseguir encaixar a chave no fechadura.

A casa tem cheiro de pinho sol e exala simplicidade. Joonmyun está deitado no sofá da sala, adormecido com as pernas e braços espalhados, pendurado por pouco na almofada do sofá; um movimento brusco e beijará o chão. O pensamento faz com que Baekhee solte um riso nervoso, incapaz de se controlar, e Seomin a acompanha. Parece tão nervosa quanto, levando em conta o jeito como suas mão suam. Tudo é um grande estranhamento.

Baekhee não sabe o que espera, mas seja lá o que for, não é o que encontra quando finalmente Seomin a empurra um quarto adentro e tranca a porta. Ambas tiram a roupa, deixando apenas as roupas íntimas, e se deitam no colchão em um abraço apertado. É quase como dormir no chão, a espuma puída, frágil, e osono já adquire a força de um maremoto, mas Baekhee se esforça para resistir apenas por mais alguns minutos. Existem perguntas que não podem ser adiadas.

— Nós somos...

— Somos.

— Se você tinha o pressentimento, então por que não disse...

Seomin sorri como quem guarda um segredo.

— Eu não sabia que você sentia o mesmo. Quem me contou foi Joonmyun... E eu tenho também criado coragem desde então,

— Você voltará ao bar?

— Por quê? Você quer que eu não volte?

Baekhee é varrida por um sopro de constrangimento.

— Não, é que... Eu... Eu gosto de ver você dançar. É... é lindo como você. Parece uma fada, a fada da madrugada... Só tenho medo dos homens.

Seomin dá uma risadinha sussurrada. A voz já soa mais grogue, agora:

— Os homens não conseguirão o que querem de mim, pois não são eles que desejo. Você quer saber o que eu desejo? — Baekhee acena com a cabeça e ela continua: — De  _você._ Posso dançar para você se quiser... Fico feliz que sejamos um par. Gostaria de te conhecer melhor. Você pode ficar amanhã, se quiser... Posso Você pode ficar o quanto desejar. Quero me apaixonar por você.

Baekhee pensa em dizer que se apaixonou por Seomin no primeiro momento em que lhe pousou os olhos, mas desiste em prol de um longo bocejo. Seomin ri e a beija. É bem mais preguiçoso agora, os movimentos desajeitados demais graças ao ângulo e ao cansaço, mas cumpre seu papel; quando se separam mais uma vez, Baekhee se sente tão mole que não consegue mais se mexer. O sorriso idiota nos lábios, porém, parece disposto a não morrer.

— Você vai ficar, Baekhee?

A voz parece vir de tão longe...

— Vou sim. — Mal tem controle sobre o que diz, mas sabe que fala a verdade. A promessa desliza por seus lábios sem que precise fazer esforço algum; como se fosse uma parte de si, como se fosse simples como dançar na madrugada, fingindo que não há um mundo a esperá-las, prontas para fazê-las caírem. Como se só existisse Seomin, Baekhee a melodia muda sob a qual parecem dançar em todas as suas curtas e recentes interações. — Eu fico o quanto você quiser...

Baekhee dorme. Sonha com fadas, cabelos espigados e bochechas coradas; quando acorda, tem a cena de carne e osso bem na frente de seus olhos.  E ri sozinha, pois é sortuda — e o gosto da sorte é doce como os lábios de Seomin.


End file.
